


Just For Tonight

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Camping, Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Red and Dembe are camping in a remote area, just the two of them. It's a typical vacation for the best friends, until Red sprains his ankle and Dembe takes care of him. The close contact and loving comfort causes Red's secret feelings to become exposed, and Dembe realizes he feels the same way.
Relationships: Raymond Reddington/Dembe Zuma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Just For Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I had a request for a Red/Dembe fic, so here it is! I hope you like it! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters, and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

Red took a deep breath, filling his lungs with balmy Summer air, and looked at the pink clouds at sunset. He reached into the cooler and took out two bottles of beer; he looked beside him at Dembe, and he handed him one of the bottles. The two cracked open the beer and slumped further down into their lawn chairs.

“You know what I love about camping, Dembe?” Red said, staring straight ahead at the landscape.

“What.” Dembe said amusedly, preparing himself for one of Red’s stories.

“When you’re out in the middle of nowhere, in nature, it’s as if reality is suspended for a while. Out here, your usual life is on hold until you get back to it. Everything is different. You’re completely _free_ , unbound by your usual roles, habits, responsibilities. We can be anything out here, Dembe. Anyone. It’s like being in another dimension. This is my favourite way to take a vacation from life.” Red said.

Dembe smiled.

“I have never heard anyone describe camping the way you do, Raymond, but I agree. It’s lovely.” Dembe said.

Red chuckled happily and they sipped their beers. The sun sank beneath the horizon, darkening the surroundings. The light from the open camper door still illuminated the scene fairly well.

“I wish we could spend more time here, but I have to meet with Elizabeth tomorrow to give her the intel I promised.” Red said wistfully.

“I know.” Dembe said sympathetically.

When they finished their beers, it was pitch dark and the mosquitoes were bothersome, so it was time to go into the camper. Red looked around his lawn chair.

“Where did I put the can of bug spray?” Red said, getting up and searching the immediate area.

“I haven’t seen it.” Dembe said, but he stood up to look around, too.

Red walked some distance away. Dembe watched Raymond to make sure he was okay.

“Wasn’t I over here earlier? Maybe I put it down on the ground here.” Red said, calling back to Dembe.

Next thing Dembe knew, Raymond made an “ow!” sound, tripped and fell into the brush.

“Raymond!” Dembe shouted worriedly as he ran over to the older man.

Red started laughing wryly at his own clumsiness.

“I tripped over a _rock_ …” Red said as Dembe helped him up.

“I thought you were bitten by a snake or something.” Dembe said.

Red chuckled and shook his head.

“No, just a—Aah, I twisted my ankle. It hurts.” Red said after putting his weight on his ankle and feeling a shooting pain.

Dembe took Raymond’s wrist and coaxed his arm around his shoulders; he had to stoop slightly so that Raymond could reach around his shoulders better.

“Come on, let’s go inside. We need to put a tensor bandage on to prevent your ankle from swelling.” Dembe said.

Red groaned frustratedly. Why did he have to end his short vacation with a sprained ankle? Red let Dembe help him up the steps into the camper. Dembe closed and locked the camper door as Red sat on his small bed against the wall.

Dembe walked past the other bed, back into the bathroom area where they kept a first-aid kit and he retrieved a tensor bandage. He returned to Raymond and knelt down to untie the older man’s shoe for him.

“Thank you, Dembe. I know, I’m a pain. You always end up having to take care of me.” Red said sheepishly.

Dembe was amused, and he couldn’t help smiling slightly.

“You’re not a pain, Raymond.” Dembe said, then he took Raymond’s sock off and lifted his pant leg up.

“Why do you stay with me?” Red asked dramatically.

“You know why. I not only owe you my life, but I love you, dearest friend.” Dembe said, pausing momentarily to look up at him.

Dembe deftly wrapped the bandage around Raymond’s ankle, and when he went to finish the wrapping under his foot, Raymond nearly jumped off the bed. Dembe quickly looked up at him in concern.

“…I’m ticklish.” Red said embarrassedly.

“Sorry, Raymond. I’ll be more gentle.” Dembe said, being more careful in his movements.

Red fidgeted and squirmed slightly.

“It still tickles.” He complained.

“All finished.” Dembe said affectionately.

“Thanks. I appreciate it.” Red said, then he lay back on the bed to get to sleep.

Dembe stood up and looked at Raymond, who appeared uncomfortable and stiff.

“Raymond. You won’t be comfortable like that, in your clothes. You should get changed.” Dembe said.

“It’s too much trouble. I don’t want to bother you. You’d have to help so I don’t put weight on my ankle—I’ll be fine.” Red protested, waving his hand dismissively.

“Raymond.” Dembe said again, in a more stern tone.

Red finally made eye contact with Dembe; he could tell Dembe wasn’t going to put up with his silliness, so he reluctantly sat up and unbuttoned his safari-style shirt. Red took his shirt off, then he allowed Dembe to help him stand. He leaned on the younger man to undo his trousers, and he let the trousers fall to the floor. Red tried to step out of them but he lost his balance and Dembe had to catch him; they both laughed.

“What am I going to do with you?” Dembe asked humorously; his dear friend was a hazard to himself.

“Put me back in bed, where I can’t hurt myself.” Red said lightheartedly.

Red was still held by Dembe as he fell back on the bed; Dembe went with him, nearly ending up on top of him. Red felt embarrassed as he was in his boxers and undershirt, with Dembe almost on top of him. He shyly looked away. Dembe noticed Raymond’s sudden shyness; he’d never seen him like this before. He instantly realized it was because of their position and closeness. He had no idea that Raymond’s love for him might include something beyond platonic love. Dembe gently caressed Raymond’s shoulder and craned his neck to meet the older man’s gaze. Raymond reluctantly made eye contact with him.

“I didn’t know…” Dembe said gently, alluding to Raymond’s feelings.

Red felt very vulnerable and exposed, but he wasn’t really surprised by how well Dembe could read him. He was an open book to the younger man, whereas with other people, he remained an impenetrable strongbox. Red felt the warm flush rise up his neck and into his cheeks; he wanted to go hide somewhere, but Dembe was still overtop of him, so he was trapped. Not to mention he wouldn’t be able to get very far with his damned ankle like this.

“…I…uh…” Red said, feeling flustered.

Dembe smiled amusedly; Raymond was uncharacteristically lost for words. He put his hand on Raymond’s cheek, which startled him slightly.

“It’s okay, Raymond. Relax.” Dembe said gently.

“…I’ve made things awkward. I’m sorry. I never meant for there to be any tension or awkwardness between us. That’s the _last_ thing I want. I mean really, we should just forget—” Red rambled nervously.

Dembe took a chance and kissed him to shut him up. Raymond went still and quiet, but his shoulder relaxed under Dembe’s hand, as if in relief. The kiss was soft and chaste but intensely loving. Dembe poured all of his love for Raymond into this one kiss; years and years of love, companionship and caring were behind the kiss.

Red was astounded, but he quickly warmed to the idea and the sensation of kissing Dembe. He didn’t want to ruin things between them, but right now in this moment, it didn’t feel like anything was going to be ruined. It felt like a wonderful suspension of reality. Red was still in a daze when the younger man’s lips left his own. He slowly opened his eyes. Dembe smiled subtly.

“Did you enjoy that?” Dembe asked quietly.

Red nodded dazedly, and Dembe chuckled.

“I did, too.” Dembe said.

“We…we shouldn’t go any further, Dembe.” Red said regretfully.

“Why not?” Dembe asked gently.

“…Our relationship will be changed forever.” Red said.

“Not forever. Just for tonight. What did you just say about having a vacation from reality while we are here?” Dembe said, reminding him that they could just take a break from life for a little while.

Red was tempted. He’d secretly harboured a crush on his best friend for years, and this was his only chance to indulge in it. He timidly touched Dembe’s cheek. Red had touched Dembe’s face before, hugged him, kissed him on the cheek as friends, but now it was different. The touch seemed so intimate, it made Red blush lightly. Dembe nuzzled into his palm and placed a kiss there, then he kissed his wrist, which was surprisingly erotic. Red took a deep breath.

“Um, Dembe…” Red said, squirming embarrassedly.

Dembe slowly moved his hand down Raymond’s chest and abdomen, then he very gently felt the bulge in his boxers. Dembe discovered that Raymond was semi-erect.

“I like feeling you.” Dembe soothed, lightly rubbing him.

Red breathed heavier and when Dembe kissed him again, he finally caressed the younger man’s muscular arm; he’d been wanting to for _ages_. Dembe was apparently encouraged by this, because he pressed against Red’s thigh and Red felt that he was also getting hard. Red moaned and opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, and Dembe eagerly took the invitation; his tongue gently slid between his lips. Their kissing became passionate, with Red pushing his mouth against Dembe’s, craving more. Dembe was pleasantly surprised by how much Raymond wanted him. Raymond had expertly hid it all this time, even from him. It must have been such a heavy burden to keep something like this from someone so close. Dembe kissed Raymond’s neck.

“What are we doing?” Red asked weakly.

“Enjoying ourselves…and each other?” Dembe said, then he continued kissing his neck.

Red moaned quietly in agreement, then he felt Dembe’s fingertips go under the waistband of his boxers; he paused and waited there.

“Do you want me to go further, Raymond?” Dembe asked.

“Will you think less of me if I say yes?” Red asked.

“I never think less of you, even when you’re at your worst.” Dembe said, smirking.

“Thanks.” Red said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

“Stop worrying.” Dembe said lightheartedly.

“I just don’t want you to feel used. You don’t have to do anything with me.” Red said.

Dembe got fully overtop of Red, and Red was reminded how much bigger and stronger he was than himself.

“Does it seem like you’re forcing yourself on me?” Dembe asked playfully.

Red swallowed.

“No.” He said.

Dembe smiled.

Red whimpered very quietly when Dembe pressed against him, gently humping him. Dembe leaned down and brushed his lips along Red’s ear.

“Let me make you feel good. Please.” Dembe murmured.

“… _yes_ …” Red consented.

Red felt his friend move down the bed and slowly pull his boxers down. He blushed a little, but then he became lost in the moment as Dembe’s hand grasped his erection. Red moaned breathily and instinctively thrust into the younger man’s hand. Dembe was thrilled that Raymond was getting so much pleasure from him. He wanted to give him even more pleasure, so he took Raymond deep into his mouth.

“Oh… _god_ …” Red groaned.

Dembe hummed contentedly in response. Red writhed and clutched the bedding at the vibrations he felt. He couldn’t believe they were doing this, that their friendship was now in non-platonic territory, but it definitely was happening. Red tried to stop overthinking things and focus on the powerfully erotic sensations Dembe was giving him by sucking, licking, and bobbing up and down. Red hadn’t been with _anyone_ in a long time, never mind someone he felt profound love for. He was experiencing heightened arousal and pleasure, intensified by his strong attraction to Dembe. Plus Dembe certainly knew what he was doing, pleasuring him perfectly.

Dembe noticed he was eliciting pre-ejaculate fluid from Raymond, so he swirled his tongue over the head of his cock to taste it. He was immensely gratified by the older man’s moaning and heavy breathing. Dembe was completely devoted to his friend; he wanted to give Raymond everything he needed, and it appeared he was succeeding. He increased his efforts, and Raymond gasped and groaned.

“Dembe…you’re going to…make me come.” Red said intensely.

“Mm.” Dembe responded eagerly, continuing the fast, tight movements.

Red felt Dembe enthusiastically keep going, so he let himself get closer to the edge. He felt him suck harder, and it pushed him over into a blissful orgasm. Red groaned and panted as he came, repeatedly spurting into Dembe’s warm mouth. He shuddered and relaxed when he settled down from his climax, then Dembe released him. Red was in a daze as Dembe lay down next to him; Dembe put his hand on Red’s chest.

“I’ll sleep here in your bed.” Dembe said softly.

“Not yet…” Red said, then he lustfully reached down and felt how hard Dembe was through his trousers.

“You don’t have to do anything in return, Raymond.” Dembe said.

“I _want_ to. I want to satisfy you. Will you allow me to do that?” Red said quietly as he seductively rubbed him.

Dembe smirked.

“I’m not immune to your charms, even after all the years of friendship. I’ll allow you to do whatever you want.” Dembe said amusedly.

Red thoroughly enjoyed being indulged, so he undid Dembe’s trousers like he was unwrapping a gift. He pulled the clothing down, then he lay beside Dembe again so they were facing each other. Red ran his hand down the younger man’s abs and gently grasped his erection; he watched Dembe’s eyes close in pleasure, then he kissed him while he started moving his hand up and down. Dembe moaned as he felt Raymond’s thumb spread his slippery pre-ejaculate fluid over the head of his cock. Raymond’s tongue danced with his own while expertly lubricating his hand. Dembe shivered and breathed harder as Raymond’s grasp tightened, slipping over his tip and pumping his shaft. They broke the kiss for Dembe to catch his breath. Red felt Dembe’s hand desperately clutch his undershirt, and his inhibitions went away.

“Mmm, yeah you like that…Ohh…it’s so slippery…fuck…” Red talked dirty to him; he couldn’t help it. Once he knew how much Dembe was enjoying his ministrations, and once he felt him release more fluid, his seductive nature outshone his shyness.

“… _Raymond_ …” Dembe groaned.

“I want to make you come. I want to see it, and feel it…” Red said breathily, then he slowed down to kiss Dembe’s neck for several long moments.

Red stopped the kisses and went back to watching Dembe. He pumped his cock faster, focusing tight movements just under the head.

Dembe grasped Raymond’s shoulder, and then he tensed up and exhaled harshly as he came. The exquisite release hit him strongly and lasted a long time, thanks to Raymond lustfully stroking him through the waves of pleasure. When it finally ended, Dembe rested his forehead against Raymond’s, and the older man let go of him. He kissed Raymond with love and gratitude, then they looked at each other.

“I should probably take my undershirt off.” Red said wryly.

Dembe looked down and realized he’d come on Raymond’s shirt.

“Sorry.” He said.

Red tossed the undershirt aside and put his hand on Dembe’s cheek.

“Don’t be sorry.” Red said, gazing into his friend’s eyes.

Dembe smiled and then he undressed down to his boxers, too. The two lay down in Red’s bed, still facing each other.

“Dembe, this was the most amazing vacation from reality I’ve ever had. Thank you, my dearest friend. I love you.” Red said quietly.

“Likewise. I didn’t know this was something I needed, but it was wonderful. I love you too, Raymond. Have sweet dreams.” Dembe said softly as he caressed Raymond’s cheek.

Red smiled contentedly and he tiredly closed his eyes. It already felt like he was dreaming, so he seamlessly drifted into a happy, peaceful, cozy sleep with his best friend at his side.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> This was challenging! Dembe is such a sweet pure character, like a big teddy bear, I had a hard time imagining him doing anything sexual. haha


End file.
